IDLift3000
IDLift3000 (formerly SchindlerLift1874) is an elevator filmer from Bali, Indonesia. He is the first elevator filmer in Indonesia. History 2009 to mid 2012 His elevator filming hobby was inspired from many elevator videos he watched on YouTube in late 2008, most of them were from hz6761, bearchoirfan, musicfreakcc, harrihealey02, escalatorgeek881 and few others. On January 10, 2009, he started filming a Toshiba elevator at the Pacific Place Jakarta, and since then, he started to film more elevators whenever he went to some places in Jakarta. He lived in Jakarta until his parents decided to move to Bali on December 15, 2009, where he currently resides there. Sometime in 2010, he had the idea to open a YouTube channel so that he could upload his elevator videos in there but due to personal reason he decided to postpone that idea. Mid 2012 to 2014 On May 15, 2012, he decided to open his YouTube channel "SchindlerLift1874" on and on the same date, he uploaded his first elevator video from 2010 which was a Hyundai traction elevator at Istana Kuta Galleria, Bali. On June 2, 2012, he started filming elevators with a new Canon PowerShot A2300 camera. In May 2012, he adopted an abandoned Wikia-hosted wiki dedicated to elevators known as (later known as Elevatorpedia) which was created in August 2010 by an inactive admin. He was later chosen as an administrator after he requested an adminship on Central Wikia. Later in April 2013, he adopted another abandoned wiki known as the Elevator Community Wiki. In late November 2012, he opened a secondary YouTube channel called "SL74Offtopic" (now "OffTopic2012") which was dedicated for videos of animated elevators and random stuffs. Since 2014 On June 19, 2014, he changed his username into "IDLift3000" to prevent people from mistaken his old username with the Schindler's List movie. A few weeks later he changed his secondary channel from SL74Offtopic to OffTopic2012. In 2015, he decided to stop making animated elevator videos due to lack of interest, but he left his OffTopic2012 channel alone. However, as of 2018, all of his videos on that channel are no longer viewable to the public. On May 2, 2019, he announced that his channel would be in a hiatus period for approximately nine months starting on May 13, 2019, as he would be focusing on his new job around Europe. However, he stated that he will still be filming elevators and escalators whenever he has the chance to do so. While the country where he work now is not stated, it has been revealed that he is currrently working in a cruise ship. As of November 2019, he has filmed elevators in six European countries during his cruise; Malta, France, Italy, Greece, Spain and Portugal. Also in the same month he has also filmed elevators in Cape Verde, an island country in the southwest part of Africa, making his first time filming elevators in the region. On December 5, 2019, he decided that he will no longer use his Nikon Coolpix S800C camera after having a technical issue while being switched on in Las Palmas (Gran Canaria), Spain. A new Sony Cybershot camera will replace the Nikon camera and to be used in January 2020 in Bali. Prior to this, he will continue to film elevators in Spain and Portugal using his Samsung Galaxy A30 smartphone. Camera history Current *Nikon Coolpix S800C (August 2, 2014 to December 2019, not in use due to technical issues) *Samsung Galaxy A30 (since May 4, 2019) *Sony Cybershot W830 (to be used in January 2020) Former *Sony Ericsson K530i mobile phone (2008 to July 2009)Discontinued. He no longer use this device because of either it has been sold off or he simply don't want to use it anymore. *DigiLife DDV-6000 (2009 to December 28, 2010) *Nexian G911 mobile phone (July 2009 to July 2011) *Nokia 2730 mobile phone (March 2010 to May 26, 2014) *Canon PowerShot A2300 (June 2, 2012 to April 2015) *Apple iPad (November 25, 2013 to May 26, 2014) *Lenovo A316i (May 26, 2014 to September 6, 2014) *Samsung Galaxy Core 2 (September 4, 2014 to November 10, 2015) *Samsung Galaxy J5 (November 10, 2015 to May 4, 2019) *Nikon Coolpix S800C (August 2, 2014 to December 2019) Other devices he have borrowed from his parents to film elevators: *BlackBerry 8800 mobile phone (2010) *BlackBerry 9700 mobile phone (2011 and 2013) *Nikon P710 (only used to film few elevators in Tokyo in December 2012) Countries that he have been to film elevators * Indonesia (Home base) * Singapore (2009, 2011, 2015, 2016, 2017) * Malaysia (2011) * China (2011) ** Hong Kong (2016) ** Macau (2016) * Japan (2011, 2012, 2016) * Australia (2012) * Netherlands (2010) * Germany (2010) * Italy (2010, 2019) * France (2010, 2019) * United Kingdom (2010) * Malta (2019) * Greece (2019) * Spain (2019) * Portugal * Turkey (2019) *Cape Verde (2019) People whom he have met to film elevators *Sumosoftinc (2013, 2015, 2017, 2018) *TG97Elevators (2013, 2017) *JC 95 Elevators (2015-2018) *MasVerVator (formerly VR303 Elevators) (2017) *Vincent Chong (2016) Trivia *His channel is currently the second largest elevator channel in Indonesia after Sumosoftinc, with more than 1000 videos uploaded. However, he has the most number of subscribers than any other Indonesian elevator filmers. As of July 2019, he has more than 5000 subscribers. *The current username "IDLift3000" was taken from; ID which is a common abbreviation for Indonesia, Lift which means elevator in the UK, Australia, New Zealand, and 3000 which is the serial number for the Kone MonoSpace 3000 elevators. *His old username, "SchindlerLift1874" was taken from; Schindler elevator, Lift which means elevator in the UK, Australia, New Zealand,and 1874 which is the year Schindler Elevator was founded. **The name was stated by SchindlerLift1874 because Schindler is his favorite elevator brand. *He is often referred as SL74 and later IDL3K by many elevator filmers in YouTube. *He was the first person in the Elevator Community to discover and film a . He filmed it in Vincom Center, Ho Chi Minh City, VietnamEPIC Schindler 5500 Elevators at Vincom Center, Ho Chi Minh City. Since the video was uploaded, some other elevator filmers in the Elevator Community started hunting for some Schindler 5500 elevators. That is because this model was launched for the global market in early 2013 (except in the United States where it was introduced in 2014) *He is also the first person in the Indonesian Elevator Community to film an elevatorSUPER RARE OTIS 2000 VF Elevator at Melia Bali, Indonesia *He filmed his first destination dispatch elevator in an undisclosed office building in Jakarta on October 26, 2013, which was a Schindler Miconic 10 elevator from 1996. *His first international elevator meetup happened on May 11, 2016, with Vincent561967, in Hong Kong. *He was the second elevator enthusiast in Indonesia who have been invited by an elevator company (in this case, Schindler) after Sumosoftinc, who was invited earlier. *He is probably the first and only elevator enthusiast in the elevator community who is currently working in a cruise ship. Gallery SL74_Logo_(New_Look).png|Former logo when the username was known as SchindlerLift1874. Used from November 24, 2013 until June 20, 2014. IDL3000_logo.png|Logo used from June 20, 2014 until January 1, 2016. External links *YouTube channel *Secondary YouTube channel (inactive) *Flickr (discontinued) *Facebook page *Official website Category:Elevator filmers from Indonesia Category:Elevator filmers who joined on the Skyscraper Simulator Forum Category:Elevator-related website founder Category:Elevator filmers with a Facebook page